If You Had the Chance
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. It begins and ends with one question...If you had the chance to win her heart, would you?...Well, Kakashi, would you! Includes a little bit of NaruHina and ChoIno.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: This story was inspired by a phrase I had read in Ch.14 of another fanfic called "A Wonderful Vacation." Thank you moodiful819 for giving me permission to use it in my own story! Oh, and I'm pretty sure slipofthetongue's "The Baby" put me in the mood for this fic as well, so thanks for unknowingly contributing to this!

**If You Had the Chance**

**_If you had the chance to win her heart, would you?... _**

---

Hatake Kakashi looked discreetly across the crowded room and tried not be obvious. Whatever direction she went, he went. In this manner, Kakashi secretively shadowed the pink-haired woman he was falling hard for.

Haruno Sakura's eyes immediately lighted up when she saw the familiar, kind face of her best friend's wife, Uzumaki Hinata, and instantly began a conversation with the 6-month pregnant woman. With her gray-eyed friend's permission, Sakura tenderly placed a warm hand on Hinata's swollen belly and gave it a gentle caress.

A small smile spread across Kakashi's face. He smiled not only because he thought the moment intimate and sweet, but because he was imagining what it would be like to have Sakura rubbing her own swollen belly, carrying _their_ child...

After awhile, Sakura gave Hinata a warm hug and then excused herself as she moved across the room to another familiar face, Akimichi Ino. Sakura gave her best friend a big hug, careful not to crush the baby bundled in her arms in a warm, blue blanket. The baby was so adorably chubby, just like his father, that Sakura couldn't help but gently pinch his cheeks in joyful laughter.

"Hi there, little one." Sakura cooed softly. "It's so good to see you again...Remember me? I'm your Auntie Sakura. I was there when you were born..."

His back against a wall, his ear directed at Sakura's gentle voice coming from around the corner, Kakashi smiled again. _Don't worry, Sakura,_ he thought. _It'll be your turn soon enough._

Chouji smiled at Sakura, who smiled back at him, then excused his wife and himself as they moved to a nearby table to sit, rest, and of course, Chouji's favorite pastime...eat.

Sakura smiled at the little family, but when she realized that she was now standing all by herself in the middle of a room full of strangers, her smile faltered a little as the pangs of loneliness washed over her.

And then, there was a strong hand at her waist, a warm body pressed against her back, and an equally warm breath whispering dangerously close to her ear.

"Dance with me, Sakura..." Kakashi murmured and Sakura felt a tingle run down her neck from where his breath had ghosted warm over her skin.

Sakura turned around and found herself facing the tall, lean form of her ex-sensei dressed all in black. Kakashi's dress shirt had two buttons opened at the top and he wore no tie. His matching dress pants hung handsomely from his lanky frame. And to finish off the stealthy, dashing look, Kakashi's hitai-ate and mask were, of course, also black. Sakura smiled sweetly at her old sensei and silently took his proffered hand.

Kakashi led them to the middle of the dance floor and their bodies joined together again as they began to dance a slow, swaying dance. Kakashi entwined his hands low around Sakura's waist and she, in turn, entwined her hands high around the back of his neck. Kakashi smiled down at Sakura, losing himself in her jade colored eyes and she smiled up at him, getting lost in his obsidian one.

_She really does look beautiful tonight,_ thought Kakashi admiring Sakura's simple, black, floor-length dress that clung to her every curve making her look sleek and elegant. Her strapless top only accentuated the smoothness of her shoulders and the creaminess of her skin. Her hair was parted to the side and tucked behind her ear adding to her elegance without obvious effort or fuss, but then again, Sakura's low maintenance was one of her appeals...

Kakashi slowly lowered his masked nose and lips to the crown of Sakura's head and breathed her in. The smell of flowers invaded his senses and he could feel himself losing himself completely to her, the room of crowded people fading away so that nothing and no one else existed except for him and her.

Neither aware nor caring if the music had stopped, Kakashi brought their dance to a gradual stop and began to slowly lower himself before Sakura, which left her looking down at him in confusion. Never breaking his gaze into her eyes, Kakashi half whispered while down on one knee...

"Marry me, Sakura."

Sakura immediately stopped breathing and around them, the entire party had come to a dead stop, watching in intrigue and anticipation. But Sakura didn't take notice because the man whom she had been in love with for a long time now was kneeling before her with a small, black velvet box open in his hand and there was a diamond ring sparkling up at her.

Kakashi didn't perceive the attention around them either because his attention was solely on the wide-eyed woman standing before him, waiting for her answer. Scarcely breathing and heart pounding, Kakashi watched as the shock on Sakura's face slowly melted away and was replaced by a warm smile.

"Yes." was her quiet reply.

If there was applause and cheering, Kakashi and Sakura neither heard nor saw it, because all they saw was each other slowly moving in for a timely kiss...

**_If you had the chance to win her heart, would you?_**

Hatake Kakashi's simple answer to that was, of course, "Yes."

The End


End file.
